Sparks in Las Vegas
by Pretty-Vegas
Summary: DS fic: Danny and Sam have liked eachother for a long time. But they didn't know the other felt the same way. When Sam leaves the Montecito, Danny must find her & get her back. Will sparks fly? Updated! Ch 7 up! thanks 4 the reviews! R&R so I keep writing
1. Ch1 Leaving Las Vegas

Chapter 1:

Sam stormed into Ed's office with tears running from her eyes. "Ed, I'm so sorry." Ed looked confused. "Sorry about what Sam?" She looked at him and said, "I have to go." "Go? Go where? Sam, what are you talking about?" "If Eric is going to be working here, I can't stay."

Eric was one of Sam's old flings. She almost fell for him… almost.

"But Eric is a very good mechanic, Sam." "I know Ed, but I can't possibly get any work done with him here. It would be too awkward."

"Sam, I…"

"Ed, I'm not asking you to fire Eric, that would be to unfair. That's why _I'm_ leaving instead. I love you all. Tell everyone bye for me. I don't think I'll be coming back."

Before Ed could say anything more, Sam left his office. Only a few minutes later, she was in her dark blue Beemer, suitcases in the back seat, leaving Vegas.

She had been driving now, for quite some hours. But she still remained in the harsh Nevada desert. Her eyes were beginning to swell up again, full of tears, as she thought aloud. 'Did I do the right thing?' She looked at herself in her rear-view mirror and forced herself to believe that she did. After all, that was all she could do.

After what seemed like forever, Sam pulled up in the driveway to a small bungalow of a house. It was quite charming. She landscaped it herself. She hadn't been to her little getaway in years. She hadn't really needed to get away, not since she came to the Montecito. She liked everything about the resort and casino, so she felt no need to ever leave. Still, she never sold her little home, just in case something like this was ever to happen.

She grabbed her suitcases and set them on the front patio while she dug through the small plant by the front door for the key. When she opened the door, she couldn't help but smile at her once abandoned retreat. She sort of spoke to the home when she said, "Now, why did I ever leave you? You're so perfect. I never would've left had I known this would be the outcome of my life at the Montecito."

Returning to her depressed mood after she said that, she realized she probably would've gone anyway, even knowing the outcome. 'Come on,' she thought to herself, 'I would take over 3 years of happiness for only a couple days of heartbreak any day… it's no big deal. That really is all it should take, only a couple of days.' As she unpacked her bags, she hoped it would be permanent.

She would miss Danny McCoy the most. He's the main reason she came to the Montecito in the first place. He made her a deal to come work there. What he didn't know was that he was part of the offer. She came so she could have a chance to get closer to him. It almost worked once, but he fell for his childhood sweetheart, Mary Connell, all over again only a few days later. She never got the chance to tell him how she truly felt about the charming Danny McCoy.

But that's over now. All she needed was her own self. Then she came across the bag with all of her silver that once belonged to her ex boyfriend until he was killed. She realized that she would never have to work again. "This silver is all I really need. I'll be fine with just this." She also realized that if not for the silver, she wouldn't even have this home to escape to in the first place. Never again, would she have to return to her old life, her old friends, her old town. She would be perfectly content with herself.


	2. Ch2 Don't come back without her

Chapter 2: Don't Come Back Without Her

Walking through the casino, Danny heard his phone ring. He answered, "Danny McCoy."

"Danny, I need to see you in my office," said the familiar voice. Danny automatically knew it was Ed. "Yeah, okay, I'll be up in a few minutes, just let me finish…"

"NOW!" yelled Ed. "Okay, okay, I'm on my way!" Danny knew if there was something big, and when Ed was serious. This was one of those times.

He shuffled past all of the visitors, gamblers, and drunks, and up into the surveillance room. He was stopped by Mike saying, "Hey man, what's the rush?" "Ed needs me in his office now. It sounded urgent."

Scooting past Mike, he finally got to Ed's office. "Took you long enough," Ed said in his usual pestered tone. "Sorry Ed, I…"

"Never mind. Down to the point. Sam left."

"Wait, what? What do you mean she left?"

"She said that she couldn't work here if Eric was going to be here. What I didn't get the chance to tell her is that if she truly felt that way, we'd rather lose him than her. She left before I got to say it." Ed looked down at his desk when he said this to Danny, but he usually had no problem getting an inch away from your face. By this, you could truly tell he was upset with himself for not running after Sam to tell her.

Danny was upset at this too. It was hard for him to admit to himself a while ago that he liked the beautiful Samantha Jane Marquez, but once he got past that, she was all he ever thought about. And now the thought of his long time secret love being gone… What would he do?

"I want you to find her Danny, I don't care how, but find her. And bring her back. Don't come back without Sam."

Danny willingly agreed. But before he left, he had to ask, "Uh, Ed?"

"What, Danny?" Ed asked, losing his patience. "Who is Eric?"

"The new mechanic!"

"No, I mean who is he to Sam?" he asked, now extremely curious, wondering why a girl like Sam would be connected to a mechanic.

"I'm sure she'll tell you if and when you find her, Danny. Now get to work!"

With that, Danny got up and went back into the surveillance room to search for information about any possible whereabouts of Sam. Trouble was, he didn't know quite what he was looking for. She could be anywhere. That was one of the things Sam was good at, disappearing.

He ran her name to see if she'd checked into a hotel anywhere in the U.S. Nothing. He ran her credit card to see any recent purchases, nothing since yesterday. He was running out of ideas. So he asked Mike for any suggestions.

"Why don't you see if she owns any properties anywhere?"

Danny was doubtful, but he ran her name through a real estate company, and sure enough, she had a small house right outside of the barren town of Pioche, Nevada. Mike looked at Danny with a face of satisfaction. He had been right… again. He simply said, "How do you like them apples?"

Danny jotted down the address and printed out a map. He didn't want to take his car out in the middle of the desert, it was too risky. His car was nice, a classic, but it was old… and Danny didn't want to take a chance of getting stuck in the middle of the desert, especially since it was summertime, making the hot Nevada temperature at least 110 degrees in the middle of the day. Danny stepped onto the strip and signaled a cab. He was going to find Sam. She had to be there, right?


	3. Ch3 An unexpected visitor

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Visitor

Sam was making herself a big breakfast the next morning, enough for at least 4 people. As small as Sam was, she always did eat a lot. That's how she got her nickname, Hummingbird, because hummingbirds eat at least their own weight in food every day. Sam didn't know if that was quite how much she ate, but it suited her. 'I deserve this meal, baby!' she thought to herself.

As she fixed herself a plate of scrambled eggs, hash browns, and bacon, she heard a knock at the door. "Who the hell could that be? I'm out in the middle of nowhere. There isn't another house for a couple hundred miles, at least!" She whispered to herself. She heard more knocks. 'Maybe whoever it is won't think I'm home,' she thought.

"Sam, I know you're here! I see you're car in the driveway! It's not like you decided to leave for a nice relaxing desert stroll."

She recognized the voice instantly… Danny. "Shit! How could he have found me here? Oh, no. Well there goes my new life. Now I'm not the only one who knows where I live! What am I going to do?" A million thoughts ran through Sam's mind at once. She wanted to be alone. Yet still, she was kind of thrilled that of all people, Danny McCoy would be the one to show up at her front door, this door in the middle of the desert. Not exactly a coincidence.

"Samantha Jane, you're here, now open up! I'm not going anywhere until you do!"

"Well then I guess you're going to be waiting there for a while then, Danny, because I'm not going to answer the door. I'm here for a reason."

"Well, would you mind letting me in and explaining what exactly that reason is?"

"Not a chance Mr. McCoy! Just leave!" She was now leaned up against the front door. Having a conversation through it while she was crumbled up on the floor.

"Sam, look, I know you're upset right now, but I want to help you," Danny said in an irresistibly caring tone.

"I don't need help, Danny, I need privacy," she said on the verge of tears.

"Sam, you and I both know that isn't what you need right now."

Sam definitely isn't easily persuaded, but something about Danny gets her every time. She stood up slowly, and hesitantly unlocked the door and opened it. She stood there looking at him. Somewhat embarrassed of her appearance. Danny had never seen her out of her usual work clothes. She thought he must think that she looked like fool.

But Danny felt quite the opposite. He was stunned at the sight of her beautiful body. Not all done up in fancy clothing, but simply in a small pair of rolled up boxers and a white wife beater. Her amazing curls thrown back in a messy ponytail. He liked Sam, a lot. But he especially liked this Sam.

"Okay," she said. "You can come in."

He walked in, taking a good look at the place.

"This is a cute little house. Mmmm… do I smell breakfast?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I made enough for you," she said, trying to hold back the urge to break into tears.

Danny looked at the counter, seeing so much food, that it could be considered a feast. "Doesn't look like it to me Ms. Marquez."

Sam looked at him with a smirk, trying to stand her ground. Acting hostile only to seem tough. "You know I eat a lot Danny."

Danny sarcastically said, "But please, miss… can't you spare a poor boy just a little bit?"

Sam couldn't resist at that. As Danny was getting a plate, she couldn't help but think about how much he always made her laugh. They both sat down at Sam's little dining table, not saying a word. It felt weird, for the both of them, to be having a meal with no one but their secret crush. No, it was definitely more than a crush.

After finishing, they sat down on the cozy couch in Sam's living room. She was nervous to spill her irrational explanations to the man she secretly loved. She was hoping he wouldn't ask just yet. She needed time to re-gather herself first. But he did.

"Okay, Sam. Start explaining."


	4. Ch4 The Truth About Eric

Chapter 4: The Truth about Eric

Sam took a deep breath. Danny could tell that she was nervous about telling him. As much as he hated to put her under so much pressure, he needed the truth… no matter what.

"Well?" He asked again.

'This is it,' she thought to herself. "So where do you want me to start?"

"How about from the beginning."

Jokingly trying to lighten the mood, she started, "Well, you see… when my mom and dad decided to make love, the little fishies found an egg to go to sleep in… 9 months later a little Samantha Jane Marquez was born…"

"Not that beginning Sam! I mean the beginning of all this. Why are you here?"

"Oh, that beginning," she said with a smile, trying get Danny to laugh. It didn't work very well. Usually Danny was one for goofing around. Right now, his look said serious. She knew what she had to do.

"Okay. So I met Eric at Ghostbar one night about 4 months ago. We hit it off right away and went back to his place for I guess just a one-night stand. I woke up early that morning and left. You know me, I'm not one to get attached. But I got a call from him the next day around 10am. But we never exchanged numbers. Then I remembered he lost his phone at Ghostbar before we left and he used mine to call and find it." She was talking so fast she had to stop and take a breath.

"Go on," Danny said, finally becoming a little more patient now that he was getting something out of her.

She continued talking as she got up for a glass of water. She knew she was going to need it… after all, she wasn't even halfway done yet and ran out of breath.

"At that, I was ready to hang up on him. Because I realized, he never really lost his phone, he was just faking to get my number on his phone. Then I started to think it was somewhat charming. He persuaded me for lunch that day. Nothing fancy, just the In and Out Burger. Below me, but somehow I didn't mind. Before I knew it, we were going out for lunch everyday, having dinner every evening, and I was staying over at his house almost every night."

"Ahh, so that's why I hardly saw you around these past few months," Danny said with a smirk. He was only thinking inside about his jealousy. Sam definitely doesn't fall very easy. Besides the newly found out Eric, there was only one other person he ever knew of that Sam fell for… Casey. 'This Eric guy must have been pretty special' he thought to himself, wondering if he could ever be one of those special guys for Sam.

"Anyways, one night I thought I had to work late. I felt bad for having to cancel my plans with Eric. Unfortunately, my work is my work. But then it turned out my whale left early, so I didn't have to work late after all. That in mind, I went and bought a rare vintage wine and was on my way over to Eric's place to surprise him." Then she looked down at the floor, her head in her hands. She was having a hard time now.

"And?" He knew something big was coming.

"And I found him in bed with another woman, alright! Happy now? It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to cope with. First of all, I'm not usually cheated, I'm usually the cheater. Second of all, I couldn't really let my feelings out because the relationship was a secret. I couldn't put my head on Mary or Delinda's shoulder and whine about how Eric cheated on me. They didn't even know who he was! The only person that knew about Eric was Ed."

"Why did you only tell Ed and no one else?" Danny asked, now feeling a little shut out.

"I didn't tell Ed, he just knew. Ed knows everything. If anyone knows that it should be you, Danny. But he promised not to say a word about it."

"Sam, why were you keeping your relationship a secret? What was the big deal?" Danny wondered.

"Danny, you know I have a reputation to uphold."

Danny had to ask, "And might I ask what this reputation of yours is Samantha Jane?"

"Well, rich guys!" Sam said, feeling a little bit better. Danny couldn't help but laugh, "HA! Of course!"

"Eric was a mechanic. Not my type. You know the only guys I go for are the ones with a fat pocket. The only thing making Eric's pocket fat was the bulge from the stupid wrench and wash rag he always carried around!" Sam and Danny were both laughing together. But then Danny remembered there was still a little bit to explain.


	5. Ch5 Come Back, Sam

Chapter 5: Come Back, Sam

"So now I know about Eric. But that still doesn't explain why you're here in the middle of the desert, Sam," Danny said.

"Well, I got the news a few days ago, that Eric got hired as the new mechanic for the Montecito. I was going to try and get through it, really I was. But I was breaking down that entire day, and he didn't even work there yet! So I realized that if I can't get through one day knowing that he was _coming_, how would I cope with him _actually there_? That's when I packed my bags and told Ed I had to leave. I couldn't be around Eric. The Montecito and all it's employees are my family. I couldn't be there with him there. It just wouldn't be the same. So I left. I came here."

Danny, feeling sympathetic, said, "Sam, Sam, Sam, why didn't you give Ed a chance to speak?"

"I've never been good at goodbyes Danny. I didn't want him to talk, I didn't want to hear his voice again. I didn't want to have to think about it. I figured if I just said goodbye and left before he had a chance to say anything, it might be easier. Besides, what difference would it have made?"

"It would have made a BIG difference, Sam! Ed wasn't going to say goodbye! He was going to tell you that you've been at the Montecito for much longer and he'd rather lose Eric than you! Compare it… mechanic, or the best casino host in Vegas?"

Sam felt really foolish now. She didn't know what to say. She should've given Ed the chance to talk before she stupidly stormed out of his office. She thought to herself, 'God, if I didn't act so arrogant and dumb, I could still be there now! What did I do!"

Danny interrupted her train of busy thoughts.

"Come back, Sam."

Sam thought long and hard. "I can't come back now, Danny! I just can't! I'd be too embarrassed. Besides…" She said, now giving herself an excuse, "I'm already here, and I like it. I like the thought of not having to work. No whales breathing down my neck all the time. Its kind of nice, peaceful, relaxing."

"Sam quit trying to convince yourself to stay. You know you want to come back as much as we all want you back… As much as I want you back."

Sam was startled at this. 'Did he really just say that he wants me back?' Heck, Danny even surprised himself at saying it. 'Did I really just say that out loud?' There was a long silence. Sam finally said, "Danny, I would love to come back…" Danny's heart jumped inside, but then stopped again at the sound of that one dreaded word… but.

"But I'm not going to. I've made up my mind. I just need to start over. I think it would be a good idea if you just leave."

"Sam, I can't leave."

"Why the hell not, Danny! You're making this hard enough!"

"Because one, Ed said I better not come back without you, and two, I don't have a car. I came in a cab and there isn't a working phone out here."

Sam was now getting aggravated. "Ah ha! You planned this all along! You did this on purpose so I'd have to take you back! Nice one McCoy, but I've got you on this one!"

"No, Sam. It's not like that. I didn't take a cab so you'd have no choice but to bring me back. I took a cab because I assumed you'd be willingly coming back with me, as in moving back, and staying back, So we'd just be going home together. But now it looks like you're not going to have a choice."

"Well, I got news for you then, Danny McCoy, I refuse to take you back. I'm not going back to Las Vegas."

"Well then I've got news for you too, Samantha Jane Marquez, either you're taking me back, or I'm stuck here with you."

"Fine then," she yelled, "I guess you have a new house! Don't bother making yourself at home!"

Dusk was falling and Sam was just sitting in her room thinking. Danny was still in the living room, trying to come up with ways to get her to come back. Then Sam came into the living room and tossed Danny a pillow and blanket and said, "I'm already tired, so I might as well give you these now before I fall asleep. You can sleep on the couch."

True, Sam was tired. But she couldn't fall asleep. As angry as she was with Danny and his little scheme, she couldn't help but get a thrill from the thought that her long time love was sleeping down in her living room. Sam didn't sleep at all that night. She just stayed awake thinking about Las Vegas, The Montecito, her friends…about Danny. What was she doing? Why was she here? Why couldn't she go back?

Before she knew it, the early morning desert haze was gently making her room glow. She really liked it when the mornings were like this. So… peaceful, calm… just pure nothingness.

That's when she realized it. Yeah, she loved these barren desert mornings greeting her through her window, but she loved waking up and looking out of her window to the strip welcoming her even more. Of course she liked the peaceful and calm nothingness. But what she really loved, more than anything was the nothingness that Las Vegas wasn't. Sure, being alone is pleasant. But what she discovered right then, was that she loved being around people, around the big city and all of it's lights, she loved Las Vegas!

Danny was down in the living room just waking up. Relaxed, yet still amazed that he just spent the night in the same small house as Sam. But he was depressed. He was facing the facts that he couldn't just stay at the little bungalow with Sam forever. He had to get back to Vegas. But she probably wouldn't be going with him. He had to face that he might have to live a life with out the beautiful Samantha Jane Marquez. His silent thoughts were broken when he heard the gentle voice of a woman a few feet from his head.

"Um, Danny?"

He turned around and looked at the little Sam, still wearing the tiny pair of rolled up boxers and the wife beater. "Yeah, what is it?" He thought he was about to be kicked out or something.

"I changed my mind."

Danny's gorgeous eyes widened with curiosity, "Changed your mind about what?"

"I want to go home. Back to Las Vegas. Back to the Montecito," she said. Danny's heart jumped 10 feet in the air. "Okay! We'll leave today!"

"Great. Just let me pack my things."

"I'll come help you!"

As they were packing, Danny couldn't resist asking. "So… what made you change your mind?"

"Well, I guess I just realized how much I love Vegas, and all of you guys… And how much I need it."


	6. Ch6 Detour

Chapter 6: Detour

Another giant breakfast feast and a couple of hours later, they were on the road back home. Danny was driving, even though it was Sam's car. Sam needed her rest from the sleepless wreck the night before. Sam can never sleep when there's a lot on her mind. But now she felt better and more content, now that she was going home, to Vegas. Now she could sleep.

Danny was driving along. They were in the middle of the desert, so there were no other cars. They may have passed a pickup truck, once. Danny was focused on just getting home. His eyes were practically glued to the road, except for the occasional glance of the sleeping Samantha Jane. He was smiling almost the entire time. After all, why wouldn't he be happy? He had done his job, he was driving a brand new dark blue Beemer, and he was in the desert, all alone with no one but Sam. There was still almost a full day's drive ahead of them, but Danny didn't care. He had the most beautiful woman in the world, right next to him.

Sam's peaceful sleep was suddenly disrupted with a big POP, a huge swerve, and the feeling of rocks disturbing the smooth glide of a drive underneath the car. "Oh my god! What the hell happened?"

"I think we have a flat tire," Danny said.

"Oh no! what are we supposed to do now! Walk? We don't have cell phone service out here!"

"Well, don't you have a spare tire? "Uh… no. I didn't exactly think I'd ever really need one, considering I never thought I would be driving through the middle of the desert. Up until a few days ago, I never thought my car would leave Las Vegas!"

"Great," Danny said, upset, but kind of happy. He was stranded in the desert with the one person he truly loved. He didn't know it, but Sam was thinking the same thing. But then she remembered something. "Oh my gosh! I forgot! I have OnStar!"

"Thank god!" Danny yelled in excitement as Sam pressed the button.

"Hello, welcome to OnStar, what is your emergency Ms. Samantha Marquez?"

"My friend and I were driving on our way to Vegas and our tire popped. We're in the middle of the desert with no spare tire. We need a tow truck or something."

"Right away! I just need your exact location."

"I don't know the name of the road, but it's the only road between Pioche, Nevada and Las Vegas."

"Okay, got it! We'll get someone with a tire for your registered Beemer right away!"

"Thanks!"

Danny looked amazed, "So it was that easy, huh?"

"Yeah!" she replied.

It was 11am when the tire popped, and now it was almost midnight.

"What the hell is taking so long!" Danny asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe the nearest supplier is really far away."

"Yeah, you think?"

Sam began to fall asleep again, she was still so exhausted. Danny just watched her. He couldn't help but noticed how beautiful she looked, the moonlight reflecting off of her face. She was curled up in her little dress. 'Why did she wear a dress just to travel?' he thought to himself. Though he knew it was unreasonable, he still was pleased that she decided to. Just sitting in a car or not, Sam always looked good in her little black dress. It was low cut and the straps were thin. Not to mention how short it was. It didn't even come close to her knees. He certainly didn't mind seeing her perfect tan legs in it.

Sam pretended to be sleeping, but she wasn't quite all the way asleep yet. She knew Danny was watching her. She started to get cold. Danny noticed her shivering and covered her with his jacket. She was touched at his action. For the first time in a long time, she really felt cared about by someone of the opposite sex. Even more so that it was her secret love interest. She smiled to herself and fell asleep. Danny a little bit later.

Morning came and they both woke up to the sound of a tumbleweed bumping up against the car. Sam grabbed a couple of snacks from the backseat for them to eat for breakfast. Just before they were both about to comment on the remaining absence of the tire, they saw a truck coming down the road. They knew exactly what it was, so both jumped out of the car and went to the side of the road, jumping in happiness.

They got so exited, they didn't even realize at first… they both bent in to kiss each other passionately on the lips. It wasn't until their lips were locked for at least 5 seconds before they realized what they were doing.

They both pulled away, embarrassed. As the man was fixing the tire, they didn't even look at each other, they didn't speak at all. They began on their way home shortly after. Sam was driving, she was fully awake finally. They felt very awkward around each other now.

Sam was thinking, 'How the hell did I just do that? Oh my gosh! What is Danny going to think of me now? Things will never be the same! This is so weird! How could I have just leaned in and kissed him? He probably doesn't even like me back, so what's he going to think? I just screwed things up for good! Nice job Sammy!'

At the same time, Danny started thinking, 'McCoy, what the hell is your problem? What did you do that for? Things are so awkward now! How did you just kiss her without even thinking about it? What was that? She probably doesn't even like you! Whatever slim chance you may have had with her someday in the future is probably ruined now! Good going!'

Evening was coming now. Even with all of the thoughts running through Sam's head, she couldn't help but smile as she saw the strip ahead. She was memorized all the beautiful lights as they came closer. It was also a way to keep her mind off of what happened between her and Danny earlier that day.

What seemed like another forever, they finally rolled up to the Montecito. Sam just gazed up at the amazing hotel and said… "Home."


	7. Ch 7: Vegas Sweet Vegas

Chapter 7: Vegas Sweet Vegas

Danny and Sam both got out of the car without looking at each other. They grabbed Sam's things without a single "Can I help you with that?" or "Thanks." It was too awkward. They both felt stupid for kissing. Danny thought Sam didn't like him, Sam thought Danny didn't like her. So they both felt like fools. They thought nothing would ever be the same again. Neither one of them wanted to live like this, feeling strange in front of one another.

They walked into the front door of the Montecito. Sam smiled to herself when she looked around. It truly felt better and more familiar to hear the chiming of all the slot machines, and the people screaming for winning something. She knew she was back where she belonged. She just hoped it would be the same as before she left. Before she kissed Danny. She didn't want that certain hostility between them.

As they were walking to Ed's office, Mary stopped them.

"Sam! You're back! I'm so glad you're back! It was strange with you not here. It just wasn't the same."

"I agree. I'm glad to be back. I'm not going to leave again," Sam said, making sure to focus just on Mary and not let her eyes wander to Danny.

Danny was doing the same. Mary noticed the tension between them, and started wondering what was going on. She figured it better not to ask one of them with the other around, to avoid even more tension.

"Well, you better go let Ed know you're back! I've got to go do… this um, thing," Mary said, making an excuse to get away as quickly as possible, so as to get out of the middle of whatever was going on between Sam and Danny.

They started towards Ed's office again, only making it another few feet before being stopped by Mike.

"Sam! I'm so glad you're back," he said giving her a gentle hug.

"Me too, Mike. It's nice to see you again."

"I've missed you! We've all missed you! Now maybe things will finally stop being so hectic." Mike too, noticed the tension between Sam and Danny, so he also made a quick exit.

They continued past more people and up to the surveillance room. They were once again stopped, over by the conference room, this time by Delinda.

"Sam! You're back! It's so good to finally see you again! I missed you! But I can't talk right now…"

'Thank god,' Danny and Sam both thought.

"…I have a lot to do for Mystique. Gunther needs me to test his new gumbo."

They made a quick break for Ed's office door, making sure they wouldn't get stopped again.

They both put their hands on Ed's doorknob. Their hands flung off of it, as if it shocked them. Usually something like this wouldn't be awkward at all, but since things were already high tension between them, even their hands hardly touching brought that tension level even higher.

They just looked at each other, nervous of what the other one was thinking. Finally Danny broke eye contact and opened the door. Ed looked up from his desk. His face lit up.

"Sam!" That was all he said as he jumped up to give her a big hug.

"Hey Ed!"

"I'm so glad you decided to come back. I'm sorry about what happened before. But Eric is gone, so there isn't anything to worry about."

"Thanks Ed, I appreciate it a lot," she said.

"It was nothing. I just didn't want to lose my best casino host!" Ed said. He may have said he didn't want to lose his casino host, but in reality, Ed thought of Sam as one of his daughters. It was really a strong relationship that Ed didn't want to lose. He just stood, staring at Sam for a minute and then finally looked at Danny.

"Why don't you help Sam take her things up to her room. I'm sure she's very tired."

"Okay, Ed."

Danny was partly pleased to help Sam, but he also knew that it would be silent and still awkward the entire way up. He wished he could spend every waking minute with Sam, but not like this. He was getting tired of the tension and just wanted to give Sam some space until it blew over. Sam felt the exact same way about the situation.

"No, Ed… really it's okay, I can do it myself."

"Nonsense Sam, let Danny help you."

With that, they both silently left Ed's office and made their way to the elevators. Once on, they felt a bit of a disappointment that there was no one behind them waiting to go up, which left them on the elevator… alone.

So many thoughts were going through both of their minds.

Sam was thinking about how much she just wanted to get to her room and close the door, so she could stay in her own little world for at least a day, just to let time and reality catch back up with her. She could try not to think about Danny. She was trying to do this already, but it was kind of hard not to think about him when he was standing right next to her.

She was hoping things could just go back to normal. She still loved Danny, and probably always would. But she knew now, that the odds of anything happening between them after this were slim to nothing. She didn't want to be away from Danny. She still wanted him in her life. But she didn't want this hostility. Having Danny in her life as just a friend was better than not having him in it at all. She wondered what was on his mind at this very moment. Sam was scared. She was scared at how much she cared for this man. It wasn't like the usual, hardcore, her. Why did this happen to her? How could SHE fall for someone?And how could she do it thatquickly? She couldn't believe that she fell in love. She never thought she would. But she did.

Danny was thinking about Sam. He was thinking about what happened between them. He was thinking about the way things were before the kiss. He was thinking about how he spent the night with only her in the middle of the desert. He wondered if things would ever be the same between him and Sam again. 'Doubt it,' he thought to himself. As much as he wanted things to be normal between him and his secret love would ever be normal again.

'Not so secret now, is it?' He thought. He too, wondered what Sam was thinking right now. He couldn't bare the thought of never again being able to freely speak to the beautiful woman standing next to him. He needed her in his life, under any circumstance. She had to be there. He realized how much he needed the amazing Samantha Jane Marquez a long time ago. But he didn't realize until right then, that he might not be able to stand his life without her.


End file.
